Kirito's Respite
by ktyoruichi
Summary: This Fanfiction happens a few weeks after Asada met the bank lady. There is no Excalibur Arc. I'll change it to M if anything. This is another secondary Fanfiction that I'm writing hope you guys enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Kirito's Respite**

**Hey guys this is another new Fanfiction and I hope you guys comment if you guys like it.**

* * *

><p>"Kirito how's Asada?" Asuna asked Kirito as they sat at a table outside a café.<p>

"She's doing well; I think that talking to the lady at the bank really helped her out." Kirito said as he held the coffee cup in his hand.

"Oh that's nice…" Asuna said a little detached from the word.

Kirito looked at Asuna's eyes and said," Asuna, you know how I don't like to be lied to…"

Asuna looked up and thought it would've been futile to argue back and said," I'm just kinda sorry for her, I mean she was disowned by her mother and her best friend turned out to be a psycho…It's just you know…sad."

Kirito frowned and said," Asuna you know that's rude."

"Sorry hehe…" Asuna looked at her watch for refuge from Kirito's glare," Oh Snap! I needa get back to my place to finish some homework! Sorry Kirito I got to go." Asuna was saying as she gathered her things.

Kirito smiled," Alright then c'ya…"

"Bye Kirito!" Asuna said as she waved off

"_Asuna has changed so much ever since the SAO, I'm glad she's changing._" Kirito looked at his hands,"_ I'm glad that I've changed as well…_"

Kirito sat there and thought,"_ Speaking of change I should stop by Asada's to check up on her…_"

He got up and left money at the table.

Later during the day Kirito went to Asada's apartment complex.

When he was walking towards her door one of her neighbors intercepted him.

"Excuse Me…" A woman said to Kirito.

"Yes ma'am?" Kirito responded with a smile

"You're Asada's friend correct?" she asked him

"Yes I am, is there something wrong?" Kirito asked curiously

"No no nothing's wrong I just wanted to thank you." The woman said with a smile

"Thank me for what?" Kirito asked

"I want to thank you for making Asada's life more joyful. I remember how she'd use to come home either crying or glum, but ever since she met you she seems to be a totally new person. Every time she walks by I can see her smiling and sometimes she even sings. So I thank you." She says

"Wow… really?" Kirito asked a bit shocked.

"Absolutely…" She replied.

"Are you heading there right now?" She asked Kirito

"Yes I am do you need something?" Kirito asked politely

"Here take this then," she handed Kirito a mini cake;" I hope you two enjoy it."

"Thank you very much ma'am have a nice day." Kirito said then continued to her door.

"_Wow I didn't know that Asada used to be that sad,_" Kirito thought," _Looks like it's up to me to keep her happy._"

Kirito knocked on Asada's door.

"_No answer heh?_" Kirito tried the door knob and it was unlocked.

"_I wonder if she's home?_" Kirito continued through the door.

When he took off his shoes he heard a shriek come from the bathroom.

"Huh?! Asada!?" Kirito dashed to the restroom door and opened it," Asada?!"

Asada stood there with her hands on her bra looking at the mirror," Oh no my bra broke…Don't tell me I went up a size…"

Asada turned around and saw Kirito standing there.

Her face became bright red and she screamed," KIRITO!"

"Crap!" Kirito said as he ran outside the restroom.

Asada followed Kirito while throwing objects at him

Soon Kirito was backed in a corner.

"Asada I can explain-I can explain!" Kirito said trying to reason with her.

Asada, red faced, said," DID YOU SEE ANYTHING?!"

"I swear I didn't Asada" Kirito said coming a little bit out of his corner.

"You see, I came here to-"Kirito's sentence ended abruptly when he tripped over Asada's Nerve Gear which caused him to land on her.

When the dust settled, Kirito looked as if he had pinned down Asada on the floor.

At that moment Asuna had come through the door with her bag saying," Sorry I was late I was with Kirito…"

Asuna and Asada's face were red with anger, while Kirito was embarrassed.


	2. Chapter 2

Work

**Hey guys, I haven't been updating this story lately so I decided to make one on the quicks :D.**

**If it seems choppy from place to place just know that I wrote this one whenever I had the time.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this short read.**

**~ktyoruichi**

* * *

><p>"KIRITOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Asuna shouted with anger.<p>

Kirito took his hands off Asuna's wrists and said," Asuna I can explain, I just-"

At that moment Kirito was socked in the testicles by Asada," Take that you perv!" Asada said as she covered herself up.

"Oh God my balls!" Kirito struggled to say as he was curling into a ball on the floor.

When he looked back at the Asuna, she had already gone up to him.

"Hi sweety….hehe" Kirito said as he grasp his testicles," What do you need?"

"I NEED YOU OUT!" Asuna said before she put Kirito into submission with a kick to the face.

After Asuna kicked Kirito in the face she went to Asada," Hey are you alright? What happened?"

"I was putting on my bra until Kirito came into the bathroom and-and- saw." Asada said while blushing.

"Why was he on you?" Asuna asked

"I don't know he just jumped at me…" Asada said while still holding her bra together.

"What happened there?" Asuna asked as she pointed to Asada's chest.

"When he came in he broke my bra…" Asada said innocently.

Asuna's angry aura surrounded her," Kirito's gonna pay…"

When Kirito came-to, he was on the floor. Asuna and Asada stood at the door way, dressed and ready to go.

It took him a moment to catch his surroundings. He got up and rubbed his face," What are you two doing here?" he asked while rubbing his cheek

"Well since you ruined our get together, I'll have you come with us to make up for it." Asuna said as she leaned against the wall, crossed armed.

"And I'll have you pay…for…_everything_…" Asuna said teasingly.

The moment Asuna said that Kirito were to pay for everything, his jaw dropped.

"What the heck?! Do you know how much money that'll be?!" Kirito cried out

"If you keep talking then we'll buy more…" Asuna said as she put her hand around Asada.

"And what if I don't?" Kirito said as he tried testing the two.

"Then I'll show everyone this…" Asada said as she showed Kirito a photo of him on Asada and her looking as if she were in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL?! I NEVER DID THAT!" Kirito shouted.

"Hehe you did when you were unconscious…" Asuna said devilishly.

Kirito dropped to his knees, "Asuna please don't do this…You love me right…?" Kirito said hopelessly as he tried to plead to her.

Asuna blushed but then made an angry face and looked away from him," Well… You were on Asada so No, I don't"

Kirito dropped to the floor," Man this is gonna be hell…"

Asada and Asuna giggled as they strolled casually through the mall while Kirito carried there bags.

"Geez why do I have to carry the things?" Kirito said as he walked behind the two.

Asuna tilted her delicate head back," Because you're our monkey boy…"

The two girls giggled at each other.

"_Even through the two are furious in game, they're actually pretty cute and adorable IRL_" Kirito thought as he smiled at the two.

As they made their way through the mall Kirito's cousin, Suguha saw them.

She gasped and quickly hid behind a pillar," _What is Kazuto doing with the two of them?_" Suguha thought as she spied on the group.

Asada turned around and said something which made both of them laugh.

"_It looks like they're having a good time, I wish I knew what they were saying…_" Suguha thought as she tried moving in closer to them.

Suguha made an angry face and thought,"_ Why would Kazuto go to the mall with them but not me?_"

"_Does he not see me as a woman?_" She thought about for a second.

"Stop thinking like that Suguha!" She said to herself," And besides Kazuto and I are cousins…"

She thought back for a moment, she thought of when Kirito inspired Leafa to continue on.

She remembered how Kirito made her feel special and then looked back at the group.

"_I need to follow them to see what's going on here…_" Suguha said as she slowly tails the group.

Kirito walked by the stores minding his own business until the two girls in front of him came to a stop," What's wrong Asuna?"

Asada and Asuna came together, talking then giggling which irritated Kirito," What are you guys talking about?"

"Well I need a new bra Kirito…" Asada said while blushing.

He looked at her with a blank expression and asked," What does that have to do with me?"

Asada frowned and said," You idiot, you're gonna help me buy a new bra…"

"No wait you're gonna buy bras for both of us!" Asuna said as she came into the conversation.

Kirito stood there speechlessly with a blank expression.

"What's wrong?" Asuna said teasingly

"You seriously expect me to go with you…" Kirito replied.

"Well you broke my bra so know you have to take responsibility." Asada said to Kirito

"I mean I guess…WAIT WHAT?! I didn't break your bra!" Kirito pointed at Asada.

"What could you possibly be talking about? I was attacked by you." Asada said innocently with hands on the sides of her face.

"Hurry Kirito and Asada we're wasting time!" Asuna said as she nudged the two into the lingerie filled room.

"Well I guess you two can start shopping…" Kirito said as he turned around and headed out the lingerie store," I'll wait outside for you…"

"Kirito…" Asada called before he walked outside.

Asuna looked back to see that Kirito had waved back at Asada.

"_Why does it pain me to see them be friends…_" Asuna thought as she clenched her purse.

"What's wrong with you Asuna?" Asada asked when she saw her clench her purse.

"Oh hehe it's nothing." Asuna said as she walked into the store more.

Kirito sat on the bench and sighed," _I'm tired, I don't understand how girls can do this for hours…_"

He put his hands on his head and breathed in," _Klein's right, women are a piece of work._"

He turned his head back at the lingerie and thought," _But I don't really mind because I'm with her…Asuna…_"

"_Even though I tease her I still care for her. She's still the one I love._" Kirito smiled at this thought

"KIRITO!" Asuna called for him so that he'll pay the bill.

"Here we go again…" He said as he got up.

Suguha stood from the pillar behind the bench and saw that Kirito entered the lingerie shop.

"_What could Kazuto possibly be doing in there with them?_" Suguha thought of all the deviant things they could be doing in there.

"I need to get out of here." Suguha said as she hurriedly ran away.


End file.
